


Tadaima. Okaeri.

by Crimson Rosé (Poison_Rose)



Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Crimson%20Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Tsukishima came home to pleasant surprises in the form of pre-historic creatures, fake plants, and a certain someone.Prompts: DAY 2 – Dinosaurs |History AU|Shield
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Tadaima. Okaeri.

**Author's Note:**

> My second humble tribute to Tsukishima Kei's Birthday Week. Happy Birthday our Salty Human!
> 
> English is not my native language. No Beta.

Title: Tadaima. Okaeri.  
Prompts: DAY 2 – Dinosaurs | ~~History AU~~ | ~~Shield~~

  
Tsukishima stood in front of his apartment. A clear plastic bag with a box of takeout dangled from his wrist made a small sound as he twisted his hand to unlock the door, a duffle bag was held in his other hand.

Balancing volleyball practices and college wasn’t easy, Tsukishima had learned that first hand. Today was one of the more tiring days, which was a result of him staying up late to study for a quiz a couple nights in a row. He yawned and felt the tension in his neck contracted and relaxed. Luckily, there wasn’t any big assignment after the quiz, so at least he could get a short break.

Absent-mindedly, Tsukishima opened the door and wiggled his feet out of his shoes while blindly feeling along the wall for a light switch. When the light was on and he looked up, the state of his apartment made him question his own sanity, because the last time he’d checked, he wasn’t planning a trip to Jurassic Park or anything like that. He was also pretty sure that he’d entered the right room number. So why did his apartment look like it had been turned into a jungle?

He looked around, confused. The hallway was decorated with rocks bigger than his head and fake ferns. The door frame which led into the kitchen was covered with some types of vines that looked like Liana. Tsukishima raised his hand to part the strings of Ivy that fell down in lines from the top frame and was met with a huge dinosaur figure that took the space in his living room. There were other smaller creatures scattered around the room.

Putting his dinner and his bag on the kitchen island, Tsukishima tried to think of people who could come into his apartment. He had only given his key to three people. His mom, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama. He doubted his mom was the one who did all this because she usually called or texted him beforehand. That left Yamaguchi and Kageyama. Yamaguchi might be able to pull this off, but the last time he checked his friend’s social media, which was a mere hour ago, Yamaguchi was on a date night with Yachi. That left Kageyama, but he was in Italy--

Tsukishima paused his mental rambling when he noticed a mop of black peeking out from behind the couch. He blinked, his legs froze on the spot. He must be imagining things. There was no way Kageyama was here. His league season had ended just yesterday. He should still be resting. Yes, the black hair was just his mind’s trick because he hadn’t talked to kageyama for weeks. He must have subconsciously created an illusion.

Tsukishima blinked again, but the ball of black was still there. He looked at the television screen that was in front of the couch. The dark surface reflected a tall figure that he knew by heart. The figure was lying down along the couch’s length, half his face was hidden in the crook of his elbow, but Tsukishima knew that face better than anyone. There was no way he could mistake the person.

Silently stepping into the living room while carefully parting more Ivy that fell from the ceiling, some of which were hanging low enough to smack him in the mouth, Tsukishima stopped beside that couch and peered down to the sleeping figure.

It was indeed Kageyama. Two large luggages and a backpack were nearby. Tsukishima debated turning on the light, which might wake the tired setter from his sleep, and decided against it. Instead, he searched for his phone in his pants pocket and went to the information page for the Ali Roma Team. There were posts about some members leaving the facility to rest at home during the off-season. Some players were said to have left for their home country and attached to the posts was a picture of the members at the airport. But Tsukishima didn’t see anything about Kageyama leaving for Japan. It was impossible for him to be here without informing the team staff about it. So how?

Was Kageyama not well-liked in the team? Tsukishima had heard of double standards in sport teams where some players were excluded from media coverage because of internal conflicts with other players. Was that what was happening here? Tsukishima had seen the Ali Roma forum dominated by talks and updates about Kageyama before. They had been excited to have him on the team. So was this a recent thing? Suddenly, Tsukishima forgot about all the pleasant surprises in his apartment as concern washed over him in waves.

Dinner forgotten, Tsukishima walked around to stand in front of kageyama and knelt down. A tall man sleeping on a couch for two people didn’t seem too comfortable, so he was going to move Kageyama to the bedroom. His bed was big enough for two men. Slowly digging his arms under Kageyama, he gently curled his hand around the other’s knees and waist, before carefully lifting him up.

Kageyama was a little heavier than Tsukishima had remembered although his statue didn’t change much. Kageyama would never let himself get out of shape, so Tsukishima easily concluded that he had gained more muscle mass, which is very likely as Tsukishima noticed his broad shoulders.

If they had been in high school, Tsukishima would have no chance carrying Kageyama like this. He would be planting his face in the ground as soon as he tried to stand with Kageyama in his arms. Now Tsukishima started to appreciate the workout routine a tiny bit more.

Kageyama stirred, and Tsukishima froze midway from lifting the setter all the way up to his chest. He looked down and found that Kageyama had shifted to bury his face into Tsukishima’s arms, his face relaxed at the warmth of another person’s body heat, but still mostly fast asleep. Tsukishima sighed and proceeded to pull the setter to his chest. He ducked his head, trying to avoid getting the climbing plant in his face as his hands were compromised.

Tsukishima struggled with opening the door to the bedroom for a short while before successfully turning the knob with the hand that was supporting Kageyama’s weight on the waist. He laid Kageyama down on the bed and pulled the soft blanket to cover him up. Tsukishima went to take a shower and found himself back on the other side of the bed that was still empty. He stared at Kageyama’s sleeping face.

The setter’s face was relaxed in his sleep. His ever-presented frown was nowhere to be seen, replaced by a smooth curve of his lips and a small satisfied sigh.

Tsukishima was on his phone, scrolling through Ali Roma fan forums and official pages, when Kageyama shifted to lie on his side and curled up a bit more. His forehead touched Tsukishima’s pinky finger.

“Nn...Kei?” He rasped, voice thick with sleep.

Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat when his first name was called. It’s been a while since they had moved from Tsukishima and Kageyama to the first name basis, but hearing it with Kageyama’s voice made him feel the tingles like it was the first time all over again. “Hm?” He hummed, playing with Kageyama’s front bang.

“Tadaima,” he muttered and opened his eyes.

Seeing those bright orbs again after months of chasing them on a screen did something to Tsukishima, as he found himself lost in the whirlpool of blue. He gave Kageyama a smile. “Okaeri.”

The setter pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. “I must be more tired than I thought. I didn’t think I would fall asleep like that.”

“You decorated the place,” Tsukishima said simply.

“Yeah,” Kageyama stretched and yawned before looking around Tsukishima’s bedroom that also had a shelf-sized dinosaur figure in the corner and a lot of fake palm-like plants at the headboard. He looked disappointed. “I wanted to surprise you, so I came as soon as my last match ended. I even ordered the dinosaurs and the plants a week beforehand. It would have been great if I was awake when you came back. Urgh!” He then proceeded to roll around in the blanket and smacked his hand on Tsukishima’s knee.

Tsukishima watched it all unfold with a blank stare. “Is it just me, or do you start acting like Hinata?”

“Huh?!” Even after all these years, Kageyama still reacted strongly when someone compared him to his quick partner.

“Did something happen in your team?”

Kageyama stopped his tantrum and looked up at Tsukishima, who was looking at him with all seriousness. “Huh? What do you mean? Everything is going good.”

“Why didn’t Ali Roma update their page about your flight back?” Tsukishima asked the question that he had been trying to find an answer for online.

“Oh, that,” Kageyama’s response was mild. He crawled into Tsukishima’s lap and put his head on the blonde’s legs. Looking up to the face that hovered over him, Kageyama grinned. “I told them not to say anything about it. Couldn’t let you know, or it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

It was a wonder how a single sentence could put Tsukishima’s mind at ease. He mentally cursed himself for being overly pessimistic, but who could blame him? His concern was well-grounded. Kageyama had never been good at expressing himself, which made people dislike him too fast. And that was when he spoke Japanese, his own language. As soon as Kageyama had told him about joining a volleyball team in Italian league, Tsukishima had imagined every possible unpleasant situation that could have happened when Kageyama spoke a language that he wasn’t familiar with. He even made Kageyama a small notebook of Italian and English phrases that could help him get out of trouble.

“Do you know how worried I was?” Tsukishima heaved a long sigh, flicking Kageyama’s forehead lightly.

“I totally ruined the surprise though,” Kageyama looked away, lips pouting, and it took Tsukishima a few seconds to realize that he was talking about falling asleep and missing a chance to greet Tsukishima home.

He chuckled and bent down to plant a soft kiss on Kageyama’s forehand. “Seeing you in my apartment is surprising enough for me.” He wouldn’t complain about the inaccuracy of prehistoric plant lives then. At least not tonight.

“Still…”

“Are you hungry, Tobio?” Tsukishima was amazed at how easily Kageyama’s name slipped past his lips.

A growling noise from the setter’s abdomen (and beautifully cherry blush on his cheeks) was an answer enough, so Tsukishima ushered Kageyama into the bathroom and searched his luggages for sleeping clothes. He laid them on the foot of the bed along with a clean towel before going into the kitchen to heat some leftovers and the takeout.

While laying out plates and utensils, Tsukishima thought back to the ticket confirmation paper that Kageyama kept in his backpack. The return flight date was listed January 5th. That was more than three months from now, which also means that they would get to be together for quarter of a year. For Tsukishima, it was like a dream come true. But was Kageyama really allowed to have an off-season rest that long? Tsukishima knew professional volleyball players were required to have a personal training program even during off-season, unless they were somehow injured. Tsukishima hadn’t heard anything about Kageyama’s injuries, so that shouldn’t be the case.

Tsukishima’s phone lit up. He saw a message notification from Sendai Frog’s assistant coach on his lock screen.

[ **Amai-san** : We got a contact from Ali Roma’s coach in Italy. Starting tomorrow until New Year, Ali Roma’s setter, Kageyama Tobio, will be using our facility to track his off-season training while he spends his rest period in Japan, so don’t be too surprised if you see him.]

Tsukishima ignored the continuous dings of excited texts at getting to see the genius setter in real life. They consisted of too many exclamation marks, Tsukishima mused. He reread Amai’s text again, and again. There were multiple tags to him from Koganegawa and Kyoutani, but he ignored that too.

Kageyama had come prepared. Now that he could have a professional report on his training sent to Ali Roma by Sendai Frog, he could stay in Japan until the next season started. Tsukishima flipped his phone over so that the screen was faced down and went to take the food out of the microwave.

This is great, Tsukishima thought as he hummed a light-hearted tune while setting up the table. He would use these three months to the fullest, so that he wouldn’t regret sending Kageyama off at the airport when the time came. Now, the only thing he needed was a detailed plan on what to do for each day.

It would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on Twitter @BlaBlaBla__Me.  
> You can talk to me/ask me questions/request TsukiKage prompts anonymously here: [Drop Me a Message](https://curiouscat.qa/CrimsonRose_Monika)


End file.
